The Long Road
by StormyCloud83
Summary: Max's parents get divorced and her dad moves away. What happens when Fang promises he'll go with her to Jeb's house everytime she has to go? What will happen when Jeb decides he doesn't want Fang around? FAX The rest of the Flock will be in it too but NO FANG'S GANG
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I'm sorry I have taken so Long to upload anything but I've been really busy with switching between my parents houses and my friend got held back and It's been messy.**

** _The Long Road_**

Max's POV

_ "Fang, get a move on, we leave in half an hour."_ I typed on my phone as I walked down the stairs. I sent my best friend, Nicholas "Fang" Ride, the text and threw my bag on the table by the front door.

A few seconds later, Fang sent me a text back, saying: _Boo._

Confused, whipped around toward the door, and sure enough, Fang's standing in the door frame, his bag slung over his shoulder.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen, where my mom was filling three water bottles with lemonade.

"I still don't see why I have to go to Jeb's house." I whined, sighing dramatically and leaning against Fang. Fang Chuckled and ruffled my hair, saying, " 'Cus he's your dad. He wants to be in your life."

I scoffed and turned around to face Fang. I rolled my eyes and looked up at him, seeing as Fang's 6 inches taller than me.

"He just wants the satisfaction of wasting my time. He never gave a shit about me. Why do you think I have wings on my back? Mom sure as hell didn't do it." I said, crossing my arms over my chest and extending my brown and white wings slightly, emphasizing my point.

When I was 13, Jeb took me with him to work. On the way there, I fell asleep. When I woke up, my parents were signing divorce papers and I had wings.

"Max, you know how I feel about bringing up that subject. Now go put your bags in the car. I'll be out in a minute." My mother said, and walked into the back room of our house.

Fang sighed and gave me a sad smile. "  
Time to visit hell."

**_WHAT DO YOU THINK?! Like it? Hate it? Love it?_**  
**_Review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Long Road **_

Chapter two

**_Max's POV_**

"So he told me-" my sentence was cut short by my mother slamming the door to our house and rushing over to the car. Mom hopped in the driver's seat and lookde back at me and Fang in the back seat, smiling.

She's been doing that a lot.

"Alright guys, you ready to see your new home for half of the summer?" Mom asked, smilingly sadly. I groaned and nodded, making mom laugh. Mom started the car and backed out of the driveway, and eventually driving down the road and leaving my home behind.

"I miss it already." I muttered, leaning into Fang and falling asleep.

***SKIP TO GETTING TO JEB'S BECAUSE THE CAR RIDE IS EXTREMELY BORING. I HAVE TO MAKE THE TRIP MYSELF***

_Laughing. I was Laughing. Flying high above the ground. The wind making my hair fly around me wildly._

_"Max!"_

_I stop and turn to see Fang, flying at full speed right at me._

"Ahh!"_ I scream and laugh, zipping away from him. Fang chuckles and flies after me, grabbing my waiste and pulling me to his chest. I smiled and turned towards him._

_"Caught you." Fang whispered, his eyes gleaming with the sun hitting them just right. I laughed and nodded._

_"So what's your prize?"_

_"I was hoping this."_

_And Fang kissed me._

_"Max."_

_"Max."_

"Max!"

I groaned and opened my eyes, keeping a hand raised to keep sunlight out of them. I looked around and we were still in the car, but it was parked.

_We're here._

**_A/N: I was gonna be mean and stop here, but Imma be nice. ;3_**

"Max, come on, let's get out of the car." Fang said softly, rubbing my shoulders. I looked up and realized _**(Making my face blood-red)** _that I was curled into Fang's chest, practically on his lap.

_My dream!_

I looked down and Fang was holding my hand, so I couldn't look there either! I nodded and unbuckled, practically throwing myself out of the car.

_Oh my God._

Jeb's house was beautiful! The whole house was a light blue color, with white finish on the Windows and porch. The front of the house looked like a miniature castle, with a tower room and beautiful wooden front porch. The front porch had two windows on it, and a white porch swing. There was also a small flower in a pot.

I smiled and walked towards the front porch. Sadly, my _father_ was standing there waiting for me.

"Hi, _Jeb._" I said nonchalantly, walking past him and into the house. I looked around and was speechless. A small chandelier _**(SPELLED RIGHT ON FIRST TRY WITHOUT SPELL CHECK. BOO**_** YA!)** hung from the ceiling of the front room. The whole down stairs was done in green and wood finish. The couches were black leather, the tables glass. I dining room was similar, having a wooden table and a wooden buffet _(small table that's higher and against the wall). _

This house is beautiful.

I turn back and see Jeb outside arguing with my mother and Fang.

I storm outside and hear:

"Jeb, calm down! He's-"

"Sir, I'm -"

"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T WANT HIM HERE!"

"ENOUGH!"

The three looked at me. I glared at them and turned my attention to Jeb.

"What is going on out here?" I asked, stomping my foot and clenching my fists.

"He (points at Fang) is my problem. I don't want him here. I have no idea what your teenage hormones are doing, and I'd rather not find out!"

I stare at him in shock. Jeb just accused me of wanting to sleep with Fang. With Fang!

I look over at Fang and Notice his cheeks have a slight pink tint to them.

"Jeb, shouldn't you only want the best for your daughter? Fang promised to make this trip with me because he knows how hard it was on me. I can't believe you think I'd whore myself out! You know I was raised better then that! And Me and Fang are best friends! At least one man in my life wants what's best for me."

I turn around and walk through the house to the backyard.

The porch in the back is smaller and has a glass top patio table and matching white chairs. There's also a few beanbag chairs sitting on the opposite side.

I sit down on the blue beanbag and run my hands through my hair.

_I can't believe he made me go through all of this trouble to be here then he finds something wrong with me the second I get here. Shouldn't a father only want what's best for his little girl? What makes her happy?_

"Fang makes me happy." I mumble into my hands and look up to see none other than Fang himself. I blush and look out over the field and see dark grey clouds coming in.

"Aw shit." Fang muttered, following my gaze to the storm clouds. I have a secret that no one knows but Fang.

I'm terrified of Thunder and Lightning.

_*Flashback*_

_The house shook. The thunder was so loud it shook the house. The lightning was so bright all I was was white when it flashed. The rain poured outside. I squeezed my eyes shut and covered my head with my blanket. _

_Another crash of thunder._

_More lightning strikes._

_I can't take it anymore and I call Fang. It rings twice._

_"hello?" His groggy voice says through the phone._

_"Fang, The- the-" I don't finish my sentence because another boom of Thunder shakes the house and I can't help but whimper._

_"Max? Are you okay? What's happening?" Fang's voice is full of alarm and it sounds desperate. _

_"There'e a really bad thunderstorm." I cringe at how weak my voice sounds. I hear Fang sigh and move around a bit, then he speaks._

_"Max, you're okay. i'm here for you, okay? I promise it'll be over soon. You can talk to me until it's over." Fang's voice is so soothing and genuine._

_Another clap of thunder. I jump and whimper._

_"Max, just listen to my voice, okay? Just focus on me. You're okay. I promise, it's alright."_

_*END FLASHBACK*_

That night I fell asleep after the thunder and lightning subsided and All I heard was soft rain and Fang whispering sweet nothings into my ear.

"Fang, I have to face my fears alone now. I'm a big girl." I said, giving a small smile. Fang returned it and sat next to me on a black beanbag.

"You won't face any of your fears alone until I'm Dead."

* * *

_**Sooooo? What do ya think? Like it? Love it? Hate it?**_  
_**Review! And I hope you guys like my pictures!**_

_**~Stormy**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hey, guys! I am so happy with the reviews! I think this is my best story yet! I hope I can keep up the good work after this story!**_

_The Long Road_

_ Chapter 3_

_ Meet the 'Family'!_

**Max's POV **

It's been 2 days since the whole fight with Jeb and Fang. I haven't said one word to Jeb or even acknowledged his exsistence.

And Fang... Fang is Fang.

"Max! Come down stairs, please!" I heard Jeb call. I groaned and rolled off my bed _(Like a boss)_ and walked down the front stair case to see two teenage girls and two teenage boys.

_**A/N: Tell me who you thought the teens were before you read the next line in a review!**_

"Max, These are my step-children."

A long silence filled the room, and I froze.

_'Step-children?'_

"Fang! Come down here!" I screamed. I needed Fang with me when I have to meet these _things_.

A second later, Fang walked down the stairs soundlessly, and he faced the _things_.

The first to talk was a boy.

He had a friendly smile and warm eyes. He wore designer jeans and aeropostle (I think that's how you spell it) shirt. He had a bieber hair cut and Caribean Blue eyes.

He stuck his hand out to me and smiled.

"I'm Dylan."

I shook his hand, surprising him with how much force I used. He must not be used to strong girls.

"Max. And the one behind me is Fang."

I turned to the girls, who had shocked looks on there faces. I followed there eyes to none other than Fang.

A wave of jealousy hit me.

_Hard._

The first girl to speak was the tallest. She had short brown and blue pixiecut hair, and bright blue eyes. She wore a Paramore T-shirt and jean shorts.

"I'm Mandy. You're really pretty, Max!" Mandy said, giving me a warm smile. I blushed and shook her hand.

"Thanks. I love your hair." I smiled back and decided she'd be a cool friend. The next girl to speak was a short girl with firey red hair and bright green eyes. She wore a pink tanktop and a black, pink and white plaid mini skirt.

"Hi, I'm Lissa. And I totally agree with Mandy, You are super pretty!" Lissa gushed. I chuckled and shook her hand.

The last one to speak was the second boy.

He had spikey brown/red hair and dark green eyes. He wore a grey V-neck and baggy ripped jeans.

"Ari. Nice to meet ya, Max." He smiled warmly at me and I knew right away he'd be a good friend.

***Time Skip***

It's been about an hour since I met my four step-siblings. THey all seem really nice and I'm kind of glad they're my step-family. I don't know about Dylan, though...

Right now, I'm with the girls in my room. Fang went with the guys to play Tackle Football in the backyard.

_*eye roll* Boys._

"Max, do you like Dylan?" Lisa asked me. I stared wide-eyed at her and choked on my own spit.

"No! That's gross, dude!" I exclaimed.

Lissa and Mandy laughed, but didn't asked me again. After they sobered, Mandy looked at me with glazed over eyes. I gave her a confused look.

"Max, Fang likes you." She said, and sighed.

"**WHAT!?**" I screeched. A few seconds after I screamed, Fang and the boys burst in the door. Fang looked at me with worried eyes.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Fang asked, walking over and kneeling infront of me. I nodded, and glared at Mandy and Lissa, who had begun giggling.

"mandy just said something rather stupid and very untrue." I sighed and smiled at Fang, who gave a smile back and stood up.

"Okay, we're going back outside. Don't scream like that, I thought something happened to you." Fang sighed and walked out with Dylan and Ari.

As soon as I couldn't hear footsteps, I looked at Lissa and Mandy, who's faces were red.

"What?" I asked, slightly annoyed at them for saying such bull.

Lissa giggled and doubled over. Mandy face-palmed and said, " That was him worrying. About you."

I rolled me eyes.

"Yeahhh, he's been my best friend since we were in Pre-K." I sighed and got up, looking out the window into the backyard. Fang, Ari and Dylan were lounging out on the grass, all three shirtless. Ari said something and made Dylan laugh, while Fang glared and punched his arm.

'At least he made friends up here.'

I got a brilliant idea. I rushed over to my desk and pulled out my phone. I ran back to the window and snapped a picture of the three shirtless teens and posted it to facebook, with the description as: Life is good in Hell.

And truth be told, it _was_.

**_A/N: What do ya think? Review! And I'll try to update sooner!_**


	4. AUthors NOTE IM SORRY

Hello My faithful readers!

I`m so so sorry about completely bailing on you guys and not giving any reason as to why.

Right now, I am starting high school, filling out applications, getting ready to leave the only school I have ever been to, my boyfriend lives over 1,000 miles away from me (:ccccc), and I have to get ready for graduation (that means my grandma taking me DRESS SHOPPING D:).

I am starting my spring break this Thursday and I have the whole next week off. Since I will be at my dad's and away from all of my family, friends and civilization (he lives in a small town), I will try to re-do and update The Long Road.

I hope my updates will be what you guys are looking for.

And Please tell others about my stories! I`m pretty insecure about my stories, and I1d appreciate it if I had a couple more reviews.

THANK YOU!


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys! I know I owe you a lot of updates, but I have been stressed because of school, graduation, my boyfriend and I (live almost 2,000 miles apart) don't talk much anymore because of stupid school and distance and time difference. But I swear, I'm trying!**

**Okay, before I start, I have to say this: CHECK OUT FALL OUT BOY! They are the best band ever! I am so mad because the FOB concert I was gonna go to for my birthday is SOLD OUT AND I DON'T HAVE A TICKET! D:**

**Oh, and shout out to my best friend ever on Chatango, Skyler. He is the nicest and sweetest guy ever! (well, between him and My Shauny Bear X3)**

The Long Road

**Chapter 4**

_'Family Outing's are hard when there's only one parent with Braincells and six teens itching to cause trouble.'_

Max's POV

"Max! Come here, please!" I heard Jeb yell. I sighed and jumped off my bed where I had been looking at pictures of Kellin Quinn from Sleeping With Sirens (PURE UBER MEGA AWESOME SEXYNESS! WOOO! MY SEXYBEAST!) With Mandy and Lisa. I trotted down the hall and slid down the stair rail, landing with ease in front of Jeb... And A woman.

'What the f**k?'

The woman was actually kind of pretty. She had long blonde hair with dazzling blue eyes. She had bright pink, long, fingernails and a little makeup. She had on tight jeans and a Victoria's Secret Green "Pink" T-shirt on.

(A/N: I Hate those shirts so much! They say Pink, but they are almost never Pink! And yes I know the clothes line is called "Pink," but I hate it!)

"Hi, Max. I'm Anne. I'm your stepmom!" Anne let out a high pitched giggle and hugged me tightly. I hugged back reluctantly, and said, " Nice to meet you, Anne."

Anne pulled back and looked me over, before practically shrieking,

"You're so beautiful, Max! I bet that boy you brought thinks so too! Where is the boy, anyways! I want to meet my step-daughter's boyfriend!" Anne winked and giggled. I gave an appalled look and shuddered.

Why does everyone think Fang and I are together?!

"Max, What's up?"

Fang walked down the stairs and stopped behind me. He looked at Anne and looked at me. His eyes said everything.

'Step-mom?'

I gave a slight nod. I had completely forgotten Anne and Jeb were in front of us until I heard Anne squeal and say, "You two are SOOO cute together! Jeb, aren't they just darling?!"

I looked at Jeb's face, which was twisted in anger and hatred (for Fang), and Protectiveness (I shouldn't even have to say). I looked at Fang and my heart fluttered. Fang's cheeks were tinted pink and he stared down at his shoes.

"So, Max. What do you think of going to a theme park today? You know, to spend time with Anne and your new siblings." Jeb asked, obviously trying to keep his cool.

'Oh, this should be fun.'

I turned to Fang and winked. Fang caught my unsaid message and smirked. I turned to Jeb and nodded. He smiled brightly and clapped his hands together.

"Well, good! Go get ready and tell the others. We'll leave as soon as you're ready!"

I nodded and grabbed Fang's hand, running up the stairs. As we turned the corner, Fang pinned me against the wall of the hallway. Both my wrists were in his left hand while his right hand blocked my only escape route. I gasped as Fang leaned closer.

"Max, Don't do anything too incredibly stupid, okay? I know you how much you love to cause trouble, but please don't." Fang whispered, His lips only centimeters away from mine. I gulped and took in a shuddering breath. I nodded.

"Okay. I promise." I whispered back. Fang gave me a small, sweet smile and pressed his lips to mine for half a second. I felt a jolt go through me from head to toe.

Then he was gone.

I stared, wide-eyed at the empty space in front of me.

"Woe."

I shook my head and let a small smile crawl across my lips as I practically skipped towards my bedroom. I turned the corner and rapped on my door twice. Hearing no objection, I opened the door and walked in.

"Get ready, we're going to an amusement park."

I smiled as the two girls sprang up from the bed and rushed from the room. I walked over to my light grey closet and flung the door open. I let my eyes roam over the fabric and chose a black V-neck over my Neon green bikini top and a pair of short Monster energy drink board shorts/swim trunks. (they're shorter than guy's swim trunks)

I picked up my small waterproof bag and threw my phone, keys, Ipod, and sunglasses into it. Smiling, I walked out the door and slid down the banister, landing in front of my siblings.

"Awesome shorts, Max." Ari said, grinning at my appearance. I grinned back and fistbumped him.

"Thank you, my good sir."

Jeb and Anne had changed also, standing in bathing suits covered in a Hawaiian shirt (Jeb) and an Aeropostale shirt (Guess who!).

Mandy had on a Grey tank top over a blue bikini and jean shorts. Lisa had on a pink tank top over a white bikini and a black mini skirt.

The boys were dressed in similar ways to each other, wearing plain shirts and trunks, Ari wearing black and red, Dylan wearing white and light purple.

"where's Fangles?" I asked.

Neither girl answered verbally, but pointed to the stairs behind me. I turned and saw Fang walking down the stairs, wearing black swim trunks and a black button up that was only half buttoned. My mouth fell open, but I quickly closed it when I realized he was staring at me.

Blushing, I turned around toward Jeb, and nodded. Jeb led us out to the car and we were on our way to the Park.

~At Park!~

When we got inside the park, Fang got a dark look on his face. I nudged him with my shoulder, but he shook his head. As soon as I was going to protest, Jeb spoke.

"Okay, kids, you guys can go ride rides, but you have to come meet us at 9 so we can watch the fireworks that the park does."

_**(A/N: My amusement park where I live does fireworks like EVERY night! I love that place! XD)**_

We all agreed and ran off to the biggest and baddest coasters we could find. On every ride, Fang and I sat together. After we rode every ride we wanted to, we decided it would be best to make trouble. (MWAHAHAHAHA)

Mandy, lisa and I decided to mess with any guy we saw and Ari and Dylan made a game of trying to get the most phone numbers from girls.

By the end of our time, Ari had 15, Dylan had 7, and Fang had 36.

But Fang wasn't playing.

After counting up the numbers (And Fang throwing them all away), we walked down to the park's ferris wheel.

At the ferris wheel, all of my siblings decided to go in a basket together, so Fang and I had to go in another one.

As Fang and I got on, Fang grabbed my hand and pulled me down next to him, making me sit by him. (Not that I didn't like it)

Fang wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I started playing with his fingers. As the basket/cart rose higher into the sky, a question popped into my head.

"Fang, why have you looked so upset today?"

I looked up at Fang, to find him staring back at me. Fang gave me a small smile before kissing my cheek and whispered, " How could you not know?"

I gave Fang a confused look, then I asked, "Know what?"

Fang chuckled and said, " Max, It's obvious to everyone but you. Even I see it, and I'm exactly like you."

I huffed and said, "Then why won't you tell me."

As our basket reached the top, Fang said, "Because that takes all the fun out of finding out."

**TIMESKIP BIOTCHES!**

It's been about a week since Fang turned all cryptic on me. I haven't stopped thinking about what he said since.

I asked Mandy and Lisa, but they just giggled and said I should already know.

I huffed and walked down the hall to the boys' room. Dylan, Ari, and Fang were sitting in bean bag chairs playing a game on the PS3.

I walked in front of the Tv and said, "Let's go swimming! Last one to the pool has to be paired up with Lisa for shoulder wars!'

I raced out of the room, but I could still hear the boys yelling and trying to find their swim trunks.

I snickered and threw on my Monster Board shorts and Neon green bikini top.

I ran down the hall and yelled to the girls to get ready and ran out the back door to the pool.

As the boys ran out the back door, I snickered and got up from my lounge chair, stretching.

"Geez, what took you so long?"

The guys just rolled their eyes and jumped in the pool, not bothering to wait for the girls. I laughed and jumped in too, splashing Fang on the way. Fang playfully glared at me and splashed me back, before dunking me under the water.

'Oh. He's going down.'

As I was getting ready to beat Fang to a bloody pulp, Lisa yelled, "Let's have a shoulder war!"

I smiled evilly and clutched onto Fang's shoulder.

"I call this one!" I yelled, making Fang chuckle.

Ari paired up with Mandy, and Dylan got stuck with Lisa.

For over two hours, we had shoulder wars together, Fang and I winning everytime of course. When we settled down, Fang and I swam around in the pool while everyone else sat around it.

"who wants to play truth or dare?" Lisa asked, suddenly realizing that no one was doing anything fun. Everyone looked at eachother and just shrugged, so we decided to play. We all got up and sat in the small gazebo that I hadn't noticed before. The gazebo was painted white to match the house, and had a small fire pit in the middle of the floor.

After lighting a fire and getting marshmallows, we gathered around in the gazebo. We sat in a circle in this order: Ari, me, Fang, Mandy, Dylan, Lisa.

"Okay, I changed my mind. Let's play a different game! For this game, someone asks a question and everyone has to answer it. Truthfully!" Lisa exclaimed.

I groaned and fell back, laying out on the cool cement flooring of the gazebo. Fang laughed at me (well, a Fang laugh) and pulled me back up, but didn't let go of my hand. No, instead, Fang took my hand and intertwined our fingers, placing our hands on his leg. Mandy and Lisa giggled, while the boys stayed oblivious. (Because they're boys)

"Okay, I'll start!" Mandy shouted excitedly. I laughed as Dylan and Ari exchanged terrified looks. Nothing she dished out could be that bad, besides I'm her new sister!

"Alrighty! Who was your first kiss with?"

Except that.

Fang and I exchanged looks, making me blush. Before anyone noticed, though, I played it off like nothing happened.

"I had my first kiss with a girl named Cassidy in 7th grade." Ari said, smiling at the memory. Ari seemed like the kind of guy who charished every last memory he had and loved to be where he was no matter what he was doing.

"I had my first kiss with the cute little brunette in 5th grade." Dylan smirked, trying to lean back and look cool, but ended up slipping on a marshmallow and falling back. I laughed at him and thought that he deserved it. Dylan seemed like the kind of guy who loved to count how many girlfriends he's had, but never remember their names.

"My first kiss was with this really cute guy named Sam in 8th grade. He was super sweet!" Lisa smiled proudly. At first, I thought she was a dumb bimbo, but she really isn't bad.

"Mine was with my boyfriend that I have now. His name is Shaun and I met him right before the beginning of 8th grade. He kissed me that first night we spent together." Mandy said quietly, blushing. Mandy was really sweet, and loved everyone around her, but she looked like a typical badass.

"What about you guys?" Dylan asked, looking at me and Fang. I blushed and looked down, while Fang answered, "My first kiss was with Max when we were 13. It was on my 14th birthday, actually."

The group looked at us with wide eyes, but I refused to look up. What would they say? I kissed my best friend!

Fang's warm hand came under my chin and gently tugged it up to look me in the eye. Hurt was plastered all over his perfect face. I immediately regretted how I reacted.

"You don't regret it, do you?"

My eyes widened and I frowned. Shaking my head vigorously, I replied in a small voice, "Of course not!"

Relief flooded his face and he smiled. I smiled back and rested my head on his shoulder. Fang wrapped his arm around my shoulder as I answered, "Fang was my first kiss, too."

Mandy and Lisa started squealing about how cute they thought it was, while Dylan looked sad _(A/N:I WONDER WHYYYY?)_, and Ari looked like an approving older brother.

I wish they'd quit with the Fang and me thing.

"Okay, guys! I think this game is done! Let's go to bed." I said, taking the leadership role. Everyone nodded, but Ari stayed still.

"We should sleep out here in the gazebo. It's a nice night, and we have a fire." Ari said, looking up to me to see if I approved.

I thought it over for a little bit and nodded. "Sure. We need blankets and pillows, though."

After everyone had there pillows and blankets, we changed into PJs to get ready for bed.

**(A/N: I Almost stopped here, but I owe you more.)**

When I woke up, I felt extremely drowsy and comfortable. I opened my eyes slowly and looked around to see all black. Confused, I sat up a little bit to see the black mass was Fang.

Sometime during the night, Fang and I had wrapped ourselves up together. In this position, I was using Fang's chest as a pillow with his arms wrapped tightly around my torso. Fang looked so peaceful and happy when he was asleep, so I laid back down so I didn't wake him.

"Max, I know you're awake." Fang whispered into my ear. I shivered and looked up at him. Fang's eyes were staring right into mine, making me smile and blush.

"I don't wanna get up." I pouted, sticking my bottom lip out. Fang smiled and rubbed my nose with his affectionately. (I think that is sooo cute!) I blushed and sat up, ready to take on the day. Fang slowly sat up too, and stretched, making his shirt ride up to show his smooth and tan stomach. I blushed and looked away, but I know Fang saw me.

"Let's go see what we're doing today."

_**A/N: I'm stopping here cus I'm starving and I just don't wanna ruin the chapter more than I already did! Hope this makes up for everything I didn't give you!**_


End file.
